


Breathtaking

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, jon has an absolutely terrible time, mentions of rape fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Elias indulges himself in his Archivist's fear in a simple way; choking him to the brink of unconsciousness. Repeatedly. Written for the kink meme.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.
> 
> For the prompt "anything with elias choking jon. dubcon/noncon is okay."
> 
> There's no actual rape onscreen in this fic, but Elias thinks about raping Jon and the fic ends right before he's actually about to do it.

Elias watches carefully, so very carefully, as he tightens his hands around Jon’s throat. His concentration is absolute, even as Jon starts to struggle, kicking out and clawing at Elias’ arms. It’s not even much of a distraction, really. Jon is smaller than Elias, and he hasn’t been eating or sleeping well lately. Their position also gives Elias an advantage, Jon flat on his back on top of Elias’ desk, his legs dangling uselessly off the side. Elias traps those flailing legs between his own thighs so Jon stops kicking. Jon is quite well pinned now, and his fear surges higher. Elias smiles.

His Archivist had feared a different sort of attack from Elias when he’d suddenly found himself face up on Elias’ desk. Elias had been looking at his thoughts then too, and the sharp, hot spike of terror at the thought of being subjected to that most intimate of violations, the threat of which had been lurking in the back of his mind for a very long time, had been wonderful. Elias is considering doing that too. Jon isn’t wrong to think that Elias wants him in that way. Elias wants him in every way, wants to savor each distinct strain of Jon’s horror and panic and suffering. Were he not currently consumed by his need for air, Jon would perhaps be able to See Elias’ excitement at the thought of fucking Jon atop his desk like that, Jon clawing at Elias’ shoulders, begging helplessly for his mercy. But right now, Jon sees nothing at all. Even his physical eyes are closed, his thoughts beginning to fade to black from the prolonged deprivation of oxygen to his brain. So Elias lets go.

Jon does nothing but desperately try to breathe for a long moment, frantic gulps for air overtaken by coughing fits. He’s far from being able to speak, but Elias watches Jon’s thoughts as he regains some semblance of coherence. He’s trying so very hard to think of some way out of this, and is sharp enough despite the asphyxiation to realize that there isn’t any. His fear is all-encompassing, electrifying. Elias has to stop himself from whispering to Jon how beautiful it is. Now is not the time. As soon as Jon composes himself enough to try and push himself up on his elbows, Elias’ hands are around his neck again, drawing the most wonderful frightened noise out of Jon before he’s being choked again and can’t make any noise at all. He fights harder this time despite his body starting to tire, digging nails into Elias’ hands hard enough to draw a little blood, but it doesn’t dissuade Elias at all. Jon’s thoughts are singing with terror, and the idea flits through his mind that Elias intends to kill him. _No, you’re not getting out of this so easily,_ is the truth Elias pushes into Jon’s mind in response. Tears form at the corner of Jon’s eyes, and even from his vantage point within his thoughts, Elias can’t quite tell if they’re from the physical strain or the despair of that realization.

Elias continues like that for a long while, choking Jon until he’s on the edge of passing out, then letting him sputter for air for just a few seconds before doing it all over again. Jon gives up a bit after the first few times, his body going limp, though his mind is still active, lighting up with fresh fear each time Elias’ fingers go tight around his throat. One just never quite gets used to being deprived of something as essential as air. It’s almost deliriously enjoyable for Elias to watch. He’s been hard against Jon’s thigh for most of this, and he Sees how that makes Jon feel even more nauseous than being choked does. Elias wants to do something about it, perhaps force his Archivist to his knees and fuck his mouth, but then Jon probably really would pass out, and that would be a waste. As Elias is thinking, he lets Jon rest for just a bit longer than usual, long enough for Jon to let out a quiet whimper of Elias’ name, and that, the wrecked, raspy, broken quality of Jon’s voice, that proves too much for Elias. Elias shivers before swooping down to kiss Jon, stealing his breath yet again, and he can tell Jon hates it but he’s too tired to do anything but allow it. Jon shudders in resigned horror as Elias pulls back to loom over him, and Elias grins, wild, almost feral. He hasn’t indulged himself like this in too long. He is going to enjoy it to the fullest, going to drink in every cry and twitch from his Archivist as he _takes_ him, right here, right now. He thinks Jon Sees that thought, given his sudden sob, and Elias is delighted and _proud_. He kisses Jon again, tasting the salt of his tears. Elias is going to show Jon so many things he never wanted to see, and at least one of them is going to love every minute of it.


End file.
